Creepy
by PinkShiori
Summary: Ritsuko bored on Christmas Eve. Pure pointless MayaxRitsuko fluff, which means shoujoai. Don't like, don't read 'K ! Warning, Rei OOC


Okay everyone,this is a thing I wrote on Christmas Eve. I was depressed and I wasn't in the mood to face my granparents. So I emigrate in my room and wrote it. It took me less than 4 hours, so there should be lots of mistake.

English is not even my native language. I'm currently looking for an English speaking beta reader (my French beta reader can't read most of my fics, that sucks !!)

This is a pure pointless MayaxRitsuko fluff (which means Shoujoai).

**_Disclamer_** Gainax owns everything, except maybe my last brain cell… though I'm not sure.

**_Warning :_** OOCness, bad grammar, no true plot

**_Note :_** "spoken" - _"ritsuko's thoughts"_

**__**

**_CREEPY_**

**Dr Akagi's apartment : **

Another night at Akagi Ritsuko's. Another lonely night. But it wasn't just any other night. It was Christmas Eve. And Ritsuko was alone.  
She was sitting on her couch, drinking her fourteenth cup of coffee. "No one should spend Christmas Eve alone" Misato said when she invited her over her house. Unfortunatly Ritsuko didn't feel like partying that night.

"That's stupid!" she shouted to her empty apartment. "Why do we even celebrate Christmas??!!"

_"Because people need an excuse to get together and have fun"_ her mind answered "_and you should do the same thing."_

"What if I don't want to? I don't need to party, I don't need to have fun"

"_Are you sure?" _Asked the voice in her head

"Great, now I'm arguing with myself, creepy! Yes I'm SURE!"

_"No you're not"_

"Yes I…"

_"What for would you be talking with me then ?" _

"Damn you're right !"

_"Beside, maybe Lt Ibuki will be at Misato's too…."_

"Maya… Yeah….Wait a minute ? How do you know ??"

_"I'm your mind baka !"_

Shit !

**In front of Misato's door : **

"Should I knock ? Should I ring ?.. Should I leave ? Ritsuko asked her new found friend (aka her mind)

"knock and don't dare try leaving"

"You're not gonna leave me any choice, are you ?"

"_no__ I'm not, now knock the damn door"  
_

Knock Knock Knock…

"Dr Akagi ?" A blue haired girl asked as she opened the door. "Major said you were not coming." She added slightly surprised.

"Rei ?" Ritsuko asked confused and squinting "What are you doing here ? And why are you answering to Misato's door ?"

"I guess I was the only one not drunk enough not to hear the door. And as for the other part of your question, I'm here in order to celebrate Christmas." She answered in her usual flat voice.

_"Does she speak like this on purpose or is this girl just creepy ?"_

"Who ordered you to? I thought you would be at the Comander's.."

She then saw Rei blushing slightly.

"I wasn't ordered to, I came here on my own will when As… Pilot Sorhyu asked me to."

_"Rei Ayanami doing something on her own will, is the third impact about to happen? So I was the only moron who didn't want to come? Baka Ritsuko ! Wait, why is Ayanami staring at me like that?"_

"What.?!" The blond snapped

"Are you going to come in or should I tell the Major that you came and left ?"

_"That girl is definitely creepy"_ Ritsuko thought as she stepped in the apartment.

**Katsuragi**** 's**** household : **

"RIIIIIIITSUKOOOOOOO !!!! YOU CAAAAAAAAAAAME !!!!!!!!" A piercing sound was heard as a now completely drunk Misato jumped up from her lover's arms to greet the Doctor…. she then tripped and fell miserably on the floor.

"So there's still something that haven't changed, Misato and her parties are still the same at least." She commented giggling"

"Nice to see you Rits, please help yourself and grab something to drink" Kaji chuckled, picking a now snoring Misato from the floor.

The blond doctor smiled and looked around the room. Misato had even invited Shinji and Asuka's classmates. Suzuhara had his arm around Horaki's shoulder, they were chatting happily with Shinji and Kensuke. Rei and Asuka were almost making out on the couch, the blue haired pinning the redhead under her.

_"Wow, I never thought the doll had that in her, maybe she is a good girl after all !"_

"Sempai" a soft unsure voice called behind her.

That voice, only one person called her that. Ritsuko knew who it was, she was petrified. She turned around to face the owner of the voice. Maya Ibuki was starring at her, blushing like mad. Ritsuko forced a smile on her face.

_"why does she have to be so cute when she blushes ?! And why do I feel hot every time she looks at me?..... Admit it Akagi, you like her a lot … I don't… Do I ?"_

"You came !" Maya sighed in a relieved tone.

Maya was expecting her, Maya was happy that she was here, Maya wanted her to be here.…. It was a strange feeling for Ritsuko, she had butterflies in her stomach, and she felt warn inside, she felt … wanted.

Unsure of what to do she smiled again and put her right hand on Maya's shoulder.

_"Okay, so I do…"_

"And I'm glad I did" She said looking straight in her eyes.

This got Maya's blush to get even deeper. Ritsuko then noticed some laughter behind them. The two other Bridge bunnies were making fun of poor Maya. She then heard a now-awake Misato shout

"For God's sake you two! TAKE A ROOM !"

Both the doctor and her apprentice were now impersonating a tomato, "_can Maya still feel her toes?"_ Ritsuko wondered.

"Why don't we go somewhere else Sempai, Maya asked, I've got something for you".

Feeling bold, Ritsuko took her hand, led her to Misato's room and locked the door so that no one could bother them.

**In Misato's room :**

" 'Bout time they do anything…. Wait that's MY room" Ritsuko and Maya heard through the wall. They both laugh until Ritsuko felt a tug on her hand.

"Hum sempai, could you let go please ?"

She reluctantly let go of her friend's hand.

_"Why can't I let her go, why do I crave so much for her touch ? _

_That's stupid! You know why, the real question is why can't you accept it ? _

_Maybe I'm afraid? _

_But of what?_

_I'm afraid she doesn't love me like I love her. _

_Enough! You're making nonsense! That girl has been madly in love with you since she first came to Nerv. _

_But that could be only admiration. _

_You know it's not!!!!"_

"Sempai you okay?"

"Huh?"

You spaced out a little.

"Sorry for that"

_"ARGH ! why is she do DAM CUTE !"_

Maya gave her sempai a little red box. Inside was a thin chain on which was dangling a cute cat-shaped pendant.

" You like cats so I thought…"

" It's beautiful Maya ! Really beautiful… but I can't have it. I'm sorry."

"What ?!! But I brought it for you !!!Why don't you want it ???!!!" Maya cried out.

Ritsuko reached out and draw the brunette to her. Hugging her she took a deep breath and said.

"Shhh… It's not that I don't want you present, believe me it's the nicest thing someone offered le since… well, It's just not fair I didn't get you anything…"

"That's not true Sempai!" Maya said sniffling and inhaling Ritsuko's perfume.

"Huh?"

"You came" She stated.

"Yes, and so….?" Ritsuko asked frowning

"That's also the greatest gift you could give to me" Maya answered snuggling closer to her sempai's warmth.

Tears were now threatening Ritsuko.

"Maya, please tell me this meant what I hope it meant !"

" Sempai you…?"

"Please"

" I love you sempai"

" I love you too Maya

Nothing more was said as Ritsuko drew her assistant in a long passionate kiss.

A few minutes later they exited the room holding hands and the same goofy smile on their faces. There they were attacked by Asuka.

" Well what were you doing? Hurry up! Others need this room!!!!" She yelled at them in her usual Asuka style.

A dumbfounded Ritsuko then saw Rei jumping on Asuka's back and pushing her in the room where she kissed her fiercely and began removing her clothes, of course not caring that everybody could see them.

"But can't you go to Asuka's room" Ritsuko asked sweatdroping.

"Ryouiji-san and Major Katsuragi are B-U-S-Y!!" Rei snapped before kicking the door closed.

"Creepy" Maya said.

Ritsuko could only nod.

**END**

Don't forget to drop a review ! VV

Raya


End file.
